New Year's New Self
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Eida had been longing for a certain person to come back... But it's simply impossible, is it? She was about to give up until someone thrust some logic into her - in an unexpected way. Fluffy one-shot. Eida x Elliot.


My new fic~ I did this in roughly three days. One whole day to decide on the ending =="

Fluffy waffy time, minna~

Enjoy!

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

PH (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Drama/Romance, K+

**New Year's New Self**

* * *

"Selamat malam, Eida-sama."

Seorang murid, yang Eida kenali sebagai salah satu teman seangkatannya, tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan sebagai seorang prefek yang baik, tentu ia harus membalas sapaannya dengan ramah pula. "Selamat malam," Eida menjawab dengan senyum terbaiknya di wajah. Dia membungkuk sekilas, sembari mengangkat sedikit rok gaunnya sebagai wujud rasa hormat. Murid itu – Eida lupa namanya, dia benar-benar harus membaca data seluruh siswa sekali lagi – pun berlalu, meneruskan percakapan dengan seorang temannya. Dan ia melanjutkan langkahku ke arah aula sekolah di mana pesta tahun baru tengah diadakan.

Memang, sudah menjadi tradisi bagi sekolah Latowidge untuk merayakan tahun baru dengan mengadakan pesta – lebih tepatnya, pesta dansa – di mana para murid menghabiskan malam dengan berdansa dan biasanya Eida tidak terlalu menyukai pesta, tapi setidaknya dia bisa tertawa lepas bersama teman-temannya. Tapi tahun ini tidak begitu. Tahun ini tahun pertamanya sebagai seorang prefek, yang artinya dia menjadi sangat sibuk mengurusi persiapan pesta ini. Belum lagi selama pesta, dia diharapkan untuk terus-terusan berpatroli, memastikan tidak ada murid yang melanggar peraturan. Tidak boleh berlama-lama berhenti di satu tempat untuk bercengkerama, hal yang selama ini biasanya dia lakukan selama pesta serupa. Eida menghela napas berat, tidak pernah dia menyangka bahwa menjadi prefek itu berat sekali.

'_Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak pernah mencalonkan diri sebagai prefek_,' pikirnya. Wajahnya sangat murung dan mendung, kontras dengan gaun cantik berkilau yang ia kenakan. Meski dari luar dia tampak mengawasi keadaan sekeliling, namun sebenarnya pikirannya menerawang jauh. Setiap pesta yang ia hadiri... semakin menguatkan ingatannya pada kakaknya. Kakak yang sangat dia sayangi, amat ia banggakan, bahkan setelah sembilan tahun berlalu sejak ia menghilang.

Eida menghentikan langkahnya di depan jendela besar yang mengarah ke balkon. Kaca jendela tersebut mengilat, bahkan bayangan dirnya terpantul dengan jelas di sana, dengan gelapnya langit malam sebagai latar belakang. Perlahan diamatinya bayangan yang ada di kaca tersebut. Tinggi, langsing, rambut emas yang menggoda, dan mata hijau emerald yang berkilau. Tidak, tunggu... Kilauan itu terbentuk karena cahaya lampu yang menimpa lapisan air bening di rongga matanya!

Ia cepat-cepat mengusap mata, berusaha melakukannya tanpa menarik perhatian. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain tahu bahwa dia hampir menangis karena (lagi-lagi) mengingat kakaknya! Otaknya segera menginstruksikan agar berhenti memikirkan hal sensitif itu dan berhenti menangis, tapi tubuhnya tidak mau menurut. Air mata terus saja memenuhi rongga matanya, sehingga Eida setengah kebingungan mencari cara untuk menghentikan laju air mata yang keluar. Sebelum tangisannya berubah menjadi isakan, Eida cepat-cepat keluar ruangan. Beberapa orang hampir tertabrak saking terburu-burunya dia, tapi seruan kaget dan marah mereka hanya ditanggapinya dengan senyum minta maaf simpul – yang sebenarnya lebih mirip seringai yang dipaksakan.

Laju langkah Eida meningkat seiring berkurangnya jarak ke pintu aula. Ia setengah bersyukur karena tadi belum sampai di tengah-tengah aula, melainkan memilih untuk mengawasi dari pinggir sehingga cukup mudah baginya untuk mencapai pintu keluar. Tapi siapa sangka, tepat setelah ia berpikir begitu, Eida menabrak seseorang yang kebetulan juga sedang melewati pintu untuk masuk. Benturan yang dia rasakan cukup keras mengingat dia sudah setengah berlari tadi, sampai-sampai ia hampir terlontar ke belakang kalau saja tidak ada tangan kokoh yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Eida menatap wajah orang yang merangkulnya – orang yang sama yang ditabraknya barusan – malu-malu, juga setengah takut kalau dia sampai melihat lapisan tipis air mata yang masih menggenang matanya. Sementara itu otaknya berputar keras, mengingat-ingat nama pemuda ini.

"A–aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, err..." Eida kebingungan. Otaknya macet sama sekali. Ia tidak bisa mengingat namanya.

Sementara itu, pemuda itu juga balik menatap wajahnya, cukup lama, sebelum ekspresi khawatirnya berubah menjadi tidak suka – atau mungkin malah jijik – dan cepat-cepat dia melepaskan pegangannya terhadap Eida. "Huh, berani-beraninya kamu menabrakku... Cewek Vessalius sialan."

Eida melongo. Apa-apaan dia? Barusan saja ia terlihat khawatir, tapi tiba-tiba sikapnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat? Apalagi, dari mana dia tahu kalau Eida adalah seorang Vessalius? Gadis itu yakin, mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Baru saja dia akan membuka mulut, seseorang memukul kepala pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Kamu tidak sopan kepada seorang _lady_, Elliot." Oh, seorang pemuda lain – yang ini berambut hitam panjang dan _sangat_ berantakan – ternyata selama ini ada di belakang pemuda pirang yang ditabrak Eida. "Cepat minta maaf, kamu sudah membuatnya kebingungan."

"Ap— Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" protes si pmuda pirang – Elliot, kalau Eida tidak salah dengar – pada temannya itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kamu sudah bersikap tidak sopan pada seseorang yang baru kamu temui," jawab si rambut berantakan ringan.

Elliot melengos. "Aku tidak sudi minta maaf pada seorang Vessalius!"

Hati Eida tertusuk rasanya. Mendengar nama keluarganya disebut terang-terangan, entah kenapa, mengingatkannya pada kakaknya lagi. Segera saja air mata yang sempat hilang kembali muncul.

"Elliot—" si rambut berantakan bermaksud menasihati Elliot lagi, tapi Eida memotongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, memang akulah yang salah... Aku sungguh minta maaf," kata gadis itu dengan suara bergetar dan kepala ditundukkan; ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengangkat wajah sekarang. "A–aku permisi." Lalu dia pun melaju ke arah lorong sekolah yang benderang.

Elliot mengernyit. "Hei, Reo, apa-apaan sih dia? Tiba-tiba saja..."

"Dia menangis."

Elliot memalingkan wajah dan menatap Reo. "EH? Ta-tapi aku tidak..."

"Entahlah, menurutku dia sudah menangis sebelum bertabrakan denganmu..." Reo memegangi dagunya dengan sikap berpikir. "Tapi tetap saja, kamu sudah membuatnya menangis, Elliot!" tudingnya tanpa ampun.

Elliot hanya bisa berjengit tidak suka terhadap jari telunjuk Reo yang mengarah tepat ke dadanya. Dia menggaruk kepala dengan canggung. "Cih, sialan..."

~=o=~

Eida menumpahkan air mata di kamar asramanya. Ia mengubur wajah dalam bantal agar tak seorang pun bisa mendengar isakannya, yang bukannya makin reda tapi makin hebat.

'_Kakak... Kakak..._' ia terus-terusan memanggil nama itu, seakan dengan begitu orang yang ia rindukan setengah mati tersebut akan muncul tiba-tiba di sampingnya, dan memeluknya seperti hari-hari dulu. Eida merindukan sentuhan lembut kakaknya, tawa riangnya, matanya yang berkilau jahil... Semua. Ia ingin sekali melihatnya lagi.

'_Selama ini aku berusaha keras... Agar nanti jika kakak pulang, kakak tidak akan kecewa. Kakak akan bangga melihatku. Agar kakak menepuk kepalaku dengan pujian dari bibirnya..._' isakan Eida menjadi. '_Tapi... Apakah semua memang percuma? Seperti kata orang-orang itu... Orang yang telah masuk Abyss tidak akan kembali?_'

Setelah beberapa saat, air mata Eida mulai berkurang, sampai akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Ia meletakkan kepalanya lunglai di tempat tidur. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk kembali ke pesta, di mana semua orang tertawa dan bersenang-senang. Tidak, terima kasih banyak. Eida telah kembali ke fase berduka atas kepergian kakaknya... Sembilan tahun lalu.

Lamunan Eida buyar dengan adanya ketukan halus di pintu kamarnya. Pada mulanya Eida ingin mengabaikannya saja, tapi karena orang di balik pintu itu tetap sabar mengetuk berulang-ulang, akhirnya ia menyerah. Dia bangkit, memeriksa penampilannya sebentar di cermin – dia tidak ingin dilihat dalam kondisi berantakan – lalu membuka pintu perlahan.

"Selamat malam, Eida-sama," teman pemuda pirang tadi, yang berambut berantakan, menyapa ramah.

Jelas saja Eida kaget. Ia tidak menyangka tamu ini sama sekali. "Ehh... Ma–maaf, ada apa ya...?" ia berusaha bertanya dengan sopan. "Oh ya, mungkin Anda belum tahu bahwa murid laki-laki dilarang memasuki wilayah asrama murid perempuan—"

"Jangan khawatir, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini," potong pemuda itu. "Oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Reo, aku adalah pelayan keluarga Nightray. Lebih tepatnya, pelayan anak tadi."

Eida melebarkan mata. "B–berarti yang tadi adalah..."

"Yap, Elliot Nightray. Aku ingin minta maaf sebagai wakilnya, karena tidak memperkenalkan diri secara baik tadi," Reo tersenyum ramah.

'_Nightray... Pantas saja sikapnya ketus begitu_,' renung Eida. '_Tentunya ia sudah hapal ciri keluarga kami: rambut emas dan mata hijau emerald..._'

"Nah, Eida-sama?" panggil Reo, menyentakkan Eida yang masih sibuk merenung. "Mari kita kembali ke pesta... Anda akan rugi jika melewatkan pesta tahun baru ini."

Eida tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih... Aku sungguh menghargainya, kamu dari keluarga Nightray tapi mau berbaik hati padaku... Tapi kurasa, sebaiknya aku tidak keluar kamar untuk sisa malam ini..."

"Omong kosong," sahut Reo cepat. Tangannya langsung menggaet lengan Eida. "Aku percaya Anda akan lebih menyukai berada di keramaian daripada bermuram durja seorang diri begini." Dengan paksa Reo menyeret gadis itu kembali ke keramaian yang samar-samar masih terdengar di kejauhan.

Eida tidak bisa menolak. Rasanya dia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk melakukan apa pun saat ini. Jadi dia menurut saja saat diseret oleh Reo – yang notabene adalah adik kelasnya – dan sesekali berusaha memperbaiki make-up-nya. Tinggal satu lorong lagi, dan mereka akan sampai di aula. Reo berhenti, dan menatap gadis itu. Matanya masih kelihatan bengkak, tapi mestinya bisa diatasi dengan sedikit kosmetika. Dengan lembut pemuda itu membubuhkan sedikit bedak, _eye shadow_, atau apalah itu ('_Dari mana dia mendapatkan semua peralatan kosmetik itu?_' Eida bertanya-tanya dalam hati). Tidak perlu waktu lama sampa akhirnya Reo tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Nah, Anda sudah cantik seperti sediakala~ Saatnya untuk bertemu sang pangeran, Eida-sama~"

"Eh...? Ehh?"

Eida semakin kebingungan karena ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi sangat ramai. Tampaknya acara puncak, yaitu pengambilan undian untuk berdansa, baru dimulai. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara pembawa acara menyebutkan sepasang angka. Tiga dan lima belas.

"Yak, siapa yang mendapat angka tiga?" tanya pembawa acara tersebut berapi-api. Pertanyaan itu disambut teriakan dan tepuk tangan heboh, yang bisa Eida perkirakan disebabkan oleh seseorang mengacungkan jari.

"Nomor tiga ternyata didapat oleh pangeran sekolah kita, sang penerus sah keluarga Nightray, Elliot Nightray!" Jujur saja, Eida kaget mendengarnya. Elliot yang mendapatkan undian? "Nah, siapakah putri yang cukup beruntung untuk bisa berdansa bersama Elliot-sama? Siapa yang mendapat nomor undian lima belas?" nada suara pembawa acara semakin bersemangat, suaranya menggelegar membelah keheningan malam. Kasak-kusuk para murid berlanjut, tampaknya tidak ada yang mengaku sebagai pemilik nomor undian lima belas.

"Selamat, Eida-sama," Reo meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tangan Eida. "Anda sungguh beruntung."

Dengan perasaan tidak percaya, Eida cepat-cepat membuka gulungan kertas yang baru saja diserahkan Reo. Seperti dugaannya – tapi juga tidak mengurangi rasa terkejutnya – yang tertulis adalah angka satu dan lima, membentuk bilangan lima belas. Perlahan Eida mendongak, mencoba mencari kepastian dari Reo.

Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, tidak sebaiknya kita membiarkan sang pangeran menunggu," Reo memutar tubuh, memberi isyarat agar Eida mengikutinya.

Tapi gadis itu masih terpaku. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku, antara senang dan juga takut. Jujur saja, Eida senang sekali bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berdansa denan pemuda pirang yang rupawan itu. Namun tak urung ia pun merasa takut, karena bagaimana pun juga, Elliot baru saja – katakanlah – menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hanya karena ia seorang Vessalius. Eida takut, mungkinkah hal itu terjadi lagi? Kali ini mungkin lebih parah karena disaksikan orang banyak.

"Eida-sama?" panggil Reo yang menyadari bahwa ia tidak mengikutinya. "Ayo kita segera masuk aula," ajaknya sekali lagi, kali ini sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Setelah beberapa detik tidak disambut, ia melebarkan mata penuh tanda tanya. Melihat ekspresi Eida yang ragu-ragu membuatnya tersenyum, dan ia meraih tangan kanan gadis itu, lalu menariknya pelan. "Jangan khawatir," katanya lembut. "Aku tahu sifat tuanku. Jadi Anda tak usah khawatir."

"B–benarkah?" Eida memastikan dengan nada pasrah – atau putus asa? – bahkan dia tidak menolak tarikan dari Reo yang berjalan di depannya. Aula sekolah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, dan mereka bisa mendengar – tidak, melihat – dengan jelas situasi ramai bertanya-tanya di dalamnya melalui pintu ganda aula yang sedikit terbuka.

Reo menjawab pertanyaan Eida tanpa menoleh. "Tentu saja. Nah, sekarang...," dengan tangannya yang bebas, dia membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Seketika itu juga seluruh mata mengarah pada kedua sosok yang baru masuk ruangan itu. "Maaf," katanya dengan suara keras. "Saya mengantarkan tuan putri dengan nomor undian lima belas." Reo mengacungkan kertas undian tinggi-tinggi ('_Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan kertas itu ada padanya?_' batin Eida).

Langsung saja terdengar kasak-kusuk di antara para murid, mengakibatkan atmosfer dalam ruangan menjadi sedikit lebih intens. Siapa pun tahu betapa keluarga Vessalius dan Nightray saling bermusuhan. Kini, penerus dari kedua keluarga itu akan berdansa bersama? Mereka sibuk membicarakan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Pembawa acara tampak berdiskusi dengan seorang guru dan beberapa teman sesama prefek sepertinya berlangsung cukup alot, karena menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua menit. Selama itu Eida berdiri di belakang Reo dengan rikuh, tangannya tetap di dalam genggaman pemuda yang terus tersenyum itu.

"Eh, err... Saya minta maaf karena membuat kalian semua menunggu," suara pembawa acara menarik perhatian semua orang. "Karena kedua pemegang undian sudah hadir, maka saya persilakan kepada Eida-sama dan Elliot-sama untuk maju ke tengah ruangan."

Sentakan kecil dari Reo menyadarkan Eida dari lamunannya. Dia menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman pemuda itu. Dengan satu lirikan kecil ke arahnya – yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil yang hampir tak kentara – Eida maju dengan langkah-langkah canggung, ke tengah ruangan di mana pemuda pirang Nightray itu sudah menunggu. Ia berdiri tegak, tanpa senyum sedikit pun, dan pedang hitam yang selalu dibawanya itu tersampir di pinggangnya – '_siap untuk dihunuskan ke arahku_,' pikir Eida sekilas, tapi cepat-cepat dienyahkannya prasangka itu. Meski sempat berpikiran buruk, tapi Eida merasa seperti ada ribuan tangan tak kasat mata yang menariknya mendekat pada Elliot.

Satu, dua, lalu lima langkah, dan tanpa disadarinya, Eida sudah berdiri di hadapan Elliot. Pemuda itu menatapnya masam, tapi tidak terlihat tanda-tanda ia akan mempermalukannya – mereka – di depan semua orang.

Musik mulai mengalun, dan Elliot mengulurkan tangan kanannya – malas-malasan, kalau boleh Eida tambahkan. Tentu saja gadis itu langsung menyambutnya, lalu Elliot meletakkan tangan satunya di pinggang ramping Eida, yang segera dijawab gadis itu dengan menempatkan tangannya di bahu Elliot. Dan dansa itu dimulai.

Canggung. Itulah satu kata untuk menjelaskan dansa dadakan itu. Mereka berdua pandai berdansa, tentu saja, jadi bukan itu masalahnya. Gerakan mereka canggung karena keduanya saling menjaga jarak, dan kecanggungan itu sendiri mengakibatkan keduanya menjadi sangat kaku.

"Jadi ini yang Reo rencanakan," Elliot berbisik pelan sehingga hanya Eida yang bisa mendengarnya.

"A–apa maksudmu?" balas Eida.

"Tadi Reo terus-terusan tersenyum penuh arti, sungguh tidak seperti dia biasanya. Lalu dia berkeras aku harus minta maaf padamu, kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang. Rupanya ini yang dia maksud."

'_Sudah kuduga, ini semua bukan sekedar kebetulan,_' desah Eida dalam hati. Masih dengan gerakan kaku, dan tanpa melihat wajah partner dansanya, dia berputar di bawah lengan Elliot. Setelah itu dia kembali berbisik. "Minta maaf?"

Elliot terang-terangan melengos, meski mungkin tidak kentara bagi orang lain. "Jangan salah paham, aku sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Reo yang bilang bahwa aku sudah membuatmu menangis," bisiknya dengan nada keras.

Sesaat Eida terdiam. '_Mereka tahu kalau aku menangis?_' Lalu ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tentu saja kamu tidak perlu minta maaf... Akulah yang salah, menabrakmu seperti itu."

"...Tapi kamu memang menangis tadi?"

Eida memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Hanya, eh, teringat sesuatu yang menyedihkan... Sama sekali bukan salahmu."

"Aku paling tidak suka kalau melihat perempuan menangis, tahu," gumam Elliot, entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Eida.

Selama beberapa saat keheningan melanda. Lalu Eida kembali berbisik. "Boleh aku bertanya, Elliot-kun?"

"Jangan panggil namaku sesukamu begitu," Ellioy mendesis, tapi Eida tidak peduli, malah ia menganggapnya sebagai 'Ya'.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga untukmu?"

Pemuda itu mengernyit sebentar. "Sakit hati. Aku pasti akan mengejar orang yang sudah membuatku kehilangan itu."

"Kalau begitu apa yang akan kamu lakukan seandainya orang itu masih hidup, tapi tidak tahu kapan akan kembali?

"Aku akan terus menunggu. Kalau perlu, aku yang akan mencarinya. Karena dia adalah orang yang berharga," jawab Elliot mantap.

"...Bagaimana, kalau orang itu berada di tempat yang tidak terjangkau? Tidak akan pernah bisa?" nada suara Eida semakin penuh emosi. Gerakannya makin tidak terkontrol, seolah-olah tubuhnya bergerak sendiri berdasarkan intuisi.

"...Dasar bodoh! Sudah kubilang, aku akan terus mencari. Selama dia masih hidup, selalu ada kemungkinan untuk bertemu! Aku tidak akan berhenti... Tak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan!" bisik Elliot mantap tepat di telinga gadis itu.

Eida tersentak. Seakan kalimat Elliot benar-benar menghujam dadanya, menembus segala pertahanan palsu yang ia bangun agar orang lain tidak bisa melihat kerinduan sekaligus keinginan terbesarnya. Sesaat Eida merasa ditelanjangi, karena semua benteng yang ia dirikan sudah hancur lebur oleh kata-kata Elliot yang keras, namun tepat sasaran. Rasanya ia sangatlah kecil, gemetar kedinginan karena sudah sembilan tahun tidak ada orang yang selama ini merengkuhnya. Tak pelak dansa antara Elliot dan Eida pun terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja si gadis meneteskan air mata.

Elliot jelas saja gelagapan, karena telah membuat seorang gadis menangis di depan semua orang. "H–hei! Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menangis? Hei, stop, jangan menangis lagi!" katanya frustasi.

Eida masih saja meneteskan air mata yang bening dan berkilauan tertimpa cahaya. Meskipun kedua belah tangannya menutupi wajah manisnya, Elliot tetap bisa melihat seulas senyum terbentuk di sana. Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening heran.

"Hei, Eida Vessalius, apa masalahmu, hah?" tanyanya ketus.

Kali ini Eida tidak menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dengan gerakan gemulai ia menyeka air matanya, sampai tidak tersisa lagi sedikit pun (walaupun matanya masih terlihat berkilauan) dan menampilkan senyum termanisnya. Benar-benar yang paling manis, karena ia mencurahkan segala perasaannya pada senyum tersebut, bukan hanya senyum manis semu yang selama ini selalu diumbarnya. Perasaan penuh terima kasih.

"Elliot Nightray," kata Eida lantang. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, tapi di sisi lain juga penuh keyakinan. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan. "Izinkanlah aku berdansa denganmu, kali ini saja, sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihku."

Wajah Elliot merona merah seketika, menandakan ia salah tingkah. Suasana kembali ramai, kasak-kusuk santer terdengar di sekitar mereka. Jujur saja, Elliot berada dalam dilema saat ini. Ia tidak mau berdansa dengan seorang Vessalius, apalagi atas permintaannya, bukan karena undian semata. Namun apa bisa ia mempermalukan mereka berdua di depan khalayak ramai?

Satu lirikan ke arah gadis di hadapannya membuat wajahnya semakin merah. Entah apa yang merasukinya, sehingga ia bisa mempunyai pikiran bahwa gadis itu _cantik._ Tidak, jika ada istilah yang bisa menjelaskan lebih baik, Elliot tidak akan ragu menggunakannya.

Benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya saat melihat ekspresi sabar menunggu Eida, pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu pelan. Ia mengambil tangan Eida dan menggenggamnya erat, dan dengan tidak sabar meletakkan tangannya yang lain di pinggang Eida. Musik – yang tanpa mereka sadari juga ikut berhenti – kembali mengalun.

Eida tidak tahu apakah ia hanya berimajinasi atau tidak, yang pasti menurutnya dansa yang kedua ini jauh lebih menyenangkan. Tubuh mereka berdua berhimpit, Eida bisa merasakan detak jantung lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Tidak ada percakapan sembunyi-sembunyi, karena mereka seperi bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing lewat tatapan mata.

'Saat ini, kita bukanlah Vessalius maupun Nightray... Aku adalah aku dan kamu adalah kamu,' masing-masing memberikan tatapan penuh pengertian yang sama. Pikiran mereka sama.

Kedua insan itu benar-benar memukau, sebuah momen yang sayang untuk dilewatkan namun tetap harus terhenti. Saat musik selesai, dengan senyum di wajahnya, Eida melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Elliot – yang anehnya, menimbulkan sensasi dingin tidak menyenangkan pada tubuhnya – dan membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih..."

"Hanya untuk malam ini, Eida Vessalius."

"Aku mengerti, karena itu aku sungguh berterima kasih..." Eida membalikkan badan, tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada Reo yang berjalan mendekat pada Elliot, dan meninggalkan ruangan. Di mata Elliot, punggung yang kecil itu tak lagi terlihat rapuh ataupun menyimpan kesedihan dan kesendirian yang mendalam. Melainkan punggung tersebut tampak tegak, kokoh dan mempunyai semangat baru.

Wajah Elliot yang ketus berubah menjadi sedikit merah. Dia tidak mau mengakui kalau baru saja memperhatikan seorang _Vessalius_ dengan penuh – apa istilah yang tepat? Kekaguman? Tidak... Mungkin rasa peduli lebih tepat. Juga tidak mau mengakui kalau tadi jantungnya sempat berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari normal saat memandang ke dalam mata emerald gadis itu.

Elliot menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari otaknya. '_Hanya kali ini saja... Karena tadi, aku bukanlah seorang Nightray._'

Yang tidak diketahui oleh Elliot, bahwa Eida pun merasakan hal yang persis sama. Wajahnya merona, dan dalam hati ia setengah menyayangkan ia terlahir sebagai Vessalius. Ia menyayangkan jarum jam yang berputar begitu cepat, membuat waktunya untuk berada dalam dekapan pemuda itu menjadi sangat singkat. Tapi ia tidak menyesal sama sekali karena pernah bertemu dengan Elliot. Pemuda yang selalu mantap dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Pemuda yang, untuk pertama kali, melihat sosoknya yang asli.

Sungguh Eida menyukai pesta tahun baru kali ini. Ia menyambut tahun baru dengan resolusi dan pemikiran yang baru pula. Berkat seorang Elliot _Nightray._

_

* * *

_

**OWARI**

_Omake:_

Eida sudah memutuskan, ia akan berusaha sekut tenaga untuk mencari cara agar bisa mendapatkan kembali orang yang paling berharga untuknya - kakaknya. Tapi bagaimana? Dalam kebingungan ia berjalan tanpa arah. Dan takdir telah menuntunnya kepada ruangan itu... Eida terbelalak melihat segala macam peralatan yang ada di dalam ruangan temaram itu. Hati kecilnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi, tapi ternyata rasa penasarannya menang_._ Dia berjalan masuk, perlahan mengamati besi-besi yang bertebaran. Dan matanya menangkap sebuah buku dengan sampul hitam di atas meja. Diraihnya buku itu, dan dibacanya sekilas. Dan rasa senang membanjiri nadinya.

Akhirnya! Akhirnya terbuka sebuah jalan ke Abyss! Tak pernah Eida mengira kesempatan akan datang secepat ini. Ya... Takdir sedang berbaik hati padanya. Karena telah mempertemukan ia pada apa yang ia cari.

'_Occult... Aku akan mempelajarinya secepat mungkin!_'

* * *

=A=

Knapa jadi panjang gaje bgini? Pdahal bikin yg pendek... Huhu, saya keasyikan nih.

Dan sekarang kita tahu, apa yang membuat Eida nekat mempelajari occult~ Kayaknya malam itu juga yg selalu membuat Eida berpikiran bahwa Elliot adalah orang yang baik.

Oh well, what's your opinion? Reviews please!

Thanks~ ^^


End file.
